Various enzymatic antimicrobial compositions are known in the art. For instance, WO 94/04127 discloses stabilized dentifrice compositions which are capable of producing antimicrobially effective concentrations of hypothiocyanite ions. The compositions contain an oxidoreductase capable of producing hydrogen peroxide and a peroxidase enzyme capable of oxidizing thiocyanate ions, which are normally present in saliva, to antimicrobial hypothiocyanite ions. Suitable peroxidases include lactoperoxidase, myeloperoxidase, salivary peroxidase and chloroperoxidase.
In EP-A-0 500 387 enzymatic antimicrobial compositions are disclosed comprising a haloperoxidase, e.g., myeloperoxidase, eosinophil oxidase, lactoperoxidase and chloroperoxidase, which selectively binds to and inhibits the growth of target microorganisms in the presence of peroxide and halide.
WO 95/27046 discloses an antimicrobial composition comprising a Vanadium chloroperoxidase, halide ions, and hydrogen peroxide or a hydrogen peroxide-generating agent.
WO 96/38548 discloses an antimicrobial composition comprising a haloperoxidase, a halide ion, a peroxide generating agent and an amino acid type.
The object of the present invention is to provide a composition for killing or inhibiting microbial cells, i.e., for disinfection or preservation, which is easy to use and an effective alternative to the known disinfecting and preserving compositions and methods.